The Daughter of Donna Troy
by MissJosan
Summary: Francesca Troy is the niece of Diana Prince and the daughter of Donna Troy and a dangerous criminal. She is also Wonder Girl. What happens when she has to choose sides? Will the team help her? Set in Season 1. RobinXOC.
1. Prologue Part 1

The daughter of Donna Troy

**( A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I posted anything, the next chapters of ' Harry Potter Story- Elissa's Story' are almost done, they all disappeared and I had to rewrite everything and I lost the ability to write also but til then here's a new story, Enjoy!) **

Prologue part 1: Background story

**Manhattan memorial Hospital, 3 August 1996, 04:30 EDT****.**

Donna Troy was exhausted as she looked at the nurse, the nurse had a bundle of blankets in her arms as she gave it to Donna. The 23 year old amazon looked down at her newborn daughter sadly. There was a knock on the door as Diana walked in.

" Congratulations!" said Diana.

" Thank you sister, but you and i know that i can't keep her." said Donna.

" Why? Is it because of who her father is?" asked Diana as Donna nodded.

" Donna, is not your fault it happened. For now you have to raise her and give her a normal childhood-" said Diana as she got interrupted by Donna once again.

" You don't get it do you? The father to my child is a dangerous criminal and my daughter might have his powers!" said Donna angrily which startled the little girl. The little started to cry desperately as Donna rocked her back and forth humming slightly, the little girl stopped crying and looked up at Donna with her emerald green eyes.

Diana's eyes softened as she saw the sight of mother-daughter bonding as she said: " You might be right Donna, but just because the girl might be as dangerous as her father doesn't that she is like her father, if you raise her to the right path then she might be something great one day"

Donna sighed defeated as she looked at her little girl in her arms.

" You might be right, Diana." said Donna " I'll think about it"

" Good! Now what are you going to name her?" asked Diana.

" Francesca." said Donna " Francesca Beatrice Diana Troy"

" That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" said Diana smiling at her sister.

" Indeed it is" said Donna looking once again at her sleeping daughter.

**New york city, 3 September 1996, 23:45 EDT **

Donna was dressed as Troia as she knocked on the apartment door.

There was no answer as she knocked on the door again. Losing patience Troia kicked the door open as she walked in with her daughter in her arms.

She looked around the dark room and saw that none was here as she put baby Francesca on the couch. She was about to leave as she heard a dark voice.

" Giving up already?" sneered the dark voice.

" It's your fault that i'm in this situation, So i'm giving her to you" said Donna.

" You can atleast tell me our daughters name" teased the dark voice.

Troia sighed as she glared at him.

" Her name is Francesca and she was born the 3rd of August" said Troia and with that she left him with her daughter.

" I'm so so sorry, Francesca but I didn't have a choice." whimpered Troia as she broke down.

Tears streamed down her face as she flew away into the night, hoping she would she her precious daughter some day and hoping that Francesca would forgive her for leaving her with that monster.


	2. Prologue Part 2

The Daughter of Donna Troy

Prologue part 2: Seven years later.

**Brooklyn streets, 15 April 2003 22:00 EDT **

Frankie watched as the shop owner locked the door and walked away. Once the shop owner was gone she checked to see if the coast was clear as she jumped down.

She once again checked if anyone was there as she approached the door.

Frankie touched the door handle as she bent it and pulled out the door and threw it down onto the ground. Frankie was very strong.

She ran into the store and looked around to she what she could eat tonight. The seven year old orphan snatched as much food as she could before she could head out again. Once she was out there were at least two police cars in front of her.

" Stay where you are little girl" said the police man calmy.

Frankie panicked she started to run away from the police as fast as her legs could take her.

She got into a dark alley there was nowhere to go. Frankie heard the sirens coming nearer, two police cars stopped in front of her as two policemen got out.

" We are warning you now little girl, stay where you are!" said the policeman.

" Stay away from me!" said Frankie who was almost in tears.

Without thinking and out of fear she telepathically moved the car and threw it aside making it explode. Frankie gasped in horror as the policemen came closer.

This time she brain blasted them as the policemen fell onto the ground unconscious.

Frankie panicked even more when she realizes what she had done, she jumped up and down a few times before soaring in the air. She flew higher up until she reached the rooftop and took off running again.

She bumped into someone and fell backwards, she looked up and gasped in fear. It was Wonder Woman.

Wonder woman had her arms crossed and was glaring at her, Frankie only gulped and slowly stood up.

" Don't be afraid, Francesca." said Wonder Woman. Frankie's eyes got wide.

" H-how did you know my name?"

" I know your name because I was there when you were born."

" You where? So I take it you knew my mother?"

" Yes I know her, she is my sister" said Wonder Woman.

" So you're my aunt?" asked Frankie shocked and Wonder Woman nodded.

" Yes and I would like to take care of you" said Wonder Woman smiling.

Frankie nodded eagerly and gave Wonder Woman a hug.

" Where do we start Auntie Wonder Woman?" asked Frankie.

Wonder Woman let out a chuckle as she looked at her niece lovingly.

" My name is Diana by the way. Diana Prince" said Diana. " And you my dear I've have a lot to tell you and teach you but first I'm going to adopt you and clear your name from stealing"

Frankie smiled at her sheepishly : " Eh… yeah sorry about that Aunt Diana."

Wonder Woman changed into Diana Prince and took Frankie and went to the Police station to clear her name and Diana adopted her.

After that they went to an invisible plane which left Frankie awestruck, they went aboard the plane and they flew to Themyscira.

When they arrived to Paradise Island it was the crack of dawn, Frankie looked at Diana in confusion but Diana only gave her a look that said ' I'll explain later'.

They entered the palace where the queen Hippolyta was sitting, Frankie didn't dare to move a muscle. The queen looked down at Frankie then at Diana.

" Diana who is this child?" asked Hippolyta.

" Mother, this is Francesca the daughter of Donna" said Diana.

Hippolyta looked at Frankie shocked but then she smiled and said: " She looks exactly like her mother"

Diana nodded at this and then she looked over at Frankie who looked confused : " Francesca this is queen Hippolyta and your grandmother."

" Grandmother? Wait if she's the queen then that makes you and my mom princesses" said Frankie.

" Yes and you're also a princess of this Island, now to be an Amazon princess then you have a lot to learn and that includes training." said Hippolyta.

" Yes alright" said Frankie as she bowed to Hippolyta " Your majesty."

A Year later: 

Eight year old Frankie was running in the jungle of Paradise Island to explore, she have never felt so happy and free in her life. During the year she has been in Paradise Island she have learned a lot and she was trained both physically and mentally and to control her powers which she have both inherited from her parents.

Frankie ran back to the palace where Artemis was waiting.

" You were calling me, Artemis?" said Frankie.

Artemis bowed to her and said: " Princess, The queen is asking for you"

" Alright then, thank you Artemis" said Frankie as walked in to the throne room where her aunt and grandmother was.

Frankie came in and bowed to her grandmother and said: " You wanted to see me, grandmother?"

" Yes Francesca I did" said Hippolyta " Do you know why I did it?" she asked as Frankie shook her head.

" We think it's the time for you to decide something, your skills are growing greatly and we think that you are ready" said Diana.

" Ready for what aunt Diana?" asked Frankie.

The Amazon women looked at each and Hippolyta nodded and Diana walked away to get something. Frankie looked at Hippolyta in confusion.

Diana came soon back with a uniform which was similar to Wonder Woman's.

" This my dear is the Wonder Girl armor, it was your mothers" said Diana.

" We are asking you if you want to take the mantle of Wonder Girl?" asked Hippolyta

Frankie looked at the mantle for awhile before saying : " I accept the mantle"

Hippolyta and Diana looked at each other then smiled at Frankie: " Well then Wonder Girl show the world what you are made of " said Hippolyta smiling and Frankie smiled back.


	3. 1:Independence Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Just Frankie Troy/Wonder Girl**

**Chapter 1: Independence Day **

**PRINCE-TROY RESIDENCE, SANTA MONICA CALIFORNIA. **

**July 4, 05:30 EDT**

The sun slowly raised and pecked through the window in Frankie's room, the girl slowly opened her eyes and closed them again. After a few seconds she bolted up from the bed and looked at the clock and smiled.

" Today is the day!" she said.

Frankie quickly ran out of her room and into Diana's bedroom, she jumped up and down on her aunt's bed. Waking the poor Amazon princess up.

" Aunt Diana! Aunt Diana! Wake up! Wake up! Today is the day!" shouted Frankie excitedly as she continued to jump up and down on the bed.

" For Hera's sake child! It's only five in the morning, go back to sleep!" said Diana glaring at Frankie.

" Oh but Aunt Diana I'm not tired, Can't we train together or maybe patrol the city or maybe-" said Frankie but got interrupted by Diana.

" Francesca Beatrice Diana Troy!" said Diana in a dangerous tone that made Frankie wince.

" Fine!" said Frankie pouting and got out of the bed and walked out of her aunt's room.

Frankie is now thirteen years old and is almost fourteen, she has black hair that ends mid back, green eyes and olive skin. Many people say that she is a spitting image of her mother except for her eyes of course.

Frankie was heading down the stairs and out to the backyard, she looked at the view of the beach and she was enjoying it.

It's been a while since she saw the other sidekicks almost two years.

Her best friends is Speedy aka Roy Harper and Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm, she was a good friend to Kid Flash. And as for the boy wonder well let's just say that they are almost civil to each other. In other words they don't get along very well.

Frankie sighed as she walked back to her room, she opened her closet and pulled out her Wonder Girl uniform, It was a strapless red shirt (with Wonder Woman symbol on it), blue tights with white stars on either side, a golden belt and lasso, black knee high boots and silver bracelets. " I can't wait until I see everyone again" thought Frankie.

**WASHINGTON D.C. **

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman landed in front of Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad.

Wonder Woman greeted with a nod and Wonder Girl did the same but she was smiled at them.

Frankie looked over to the Hall of Justice, she was overwhelmed but kept a straight face.

" Excited?" asked Speedy.

" Very." she said.

Wonder Woman was talking to the other leaguers when they heard: " Aww man! I knew we would be the last ones here!" That was the one and only Kid Flash.

They were walking towards the Hall as there a lot of fans journalists but Frankie was used to it by now.

" Is that Batman?"

" Oh I see Flash and Flash Junior"

" He's name is Speedy, duh!"

" No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick"

" Well that makes no sense"

Frankie tried hard not to laugh as she passed the photographers, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and Wonder Woman was smiling at her.

" I'm so proud of you, and I know that the Amazons and your mother would be too" said Wonder Woman squeezing her shoulder lightly as Frankie gave her a small smile.

" I'm glad we're all here" said Aqualad.

" Have all the five sidekicks been at the same place at the same time?" asked Kid Flash.

" Don't call us sidekicks" growled Speedy " Not after today"

" Sorry, first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed" said Kid Flash.

" I couldn't agree more Kid Flash" said Wonder Girl nodding.

" You two are overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" asked Robin.

" You're asking question that is not a question" mocked Wonder Girl as Robin tried to 'Bat-Glare' at her. Wonder Girl only grinned and mumbled: " That won't work on me Boy Wonder"

They entered the Hall and saw seven golden statues of the original seven leaguers, Wonder Girl looked at the statues in amazement.

" Oh, maybe that's why" mumbled Robin as Wonder Girl tried hard not to roll her eyes or snort.

The doors opened and Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado approached them.

" Robin, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Kid Flash." said Martian Manhunter " Welcome"

Kid Flash and Robin fist bumped as they entered the room.

" You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course, our library" said Martian Manhunter.

"Make yourselves at home" said Flash.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad sat down while Wonder Girl and Speedy remained standing.

" Guys, at least be a gentleman?" said Speedy as he gestured to Wonder Girl.

Robin ( much to Wonder Girl's surprise) was about to stand up but Wonder Girl shook her head.

" Don't bother, I'm fine." said Wonder Girl.

" Then sit on my lap?" asked Robin with a smirk.

Wonder Girl blushed and said: " That won't be necessary but thanks anyway"

Speedy glared down at the Leaguers who were talking about the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. Batman turned to them " We shouldn't be long."

The computer scanned the Leaguers members, and for some reason Speedy had lost it.

"That's it?" and Wonder Girl looked at Speedy, confused. " You promise us a _real _look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass" Speedy crossed his arms.

" He's right" thought Wonder Girl.

" It's a first step" Wonder Woman started " You have been granted access that few others get."

"Oh really" Speedy gestured to the balcony that held many tourist. " Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

Wonder Girl's eyebrows furrowed and thought where Speedy was going with this.

"Roy" said Green Arrow as he stepped towards Speedy " You just need to be patient"

" What I need is respect" Speedy demanded, he turned to the other and explained his frustrations " They're treating us like kids! Worse like sidekicks, we deserve better than this!" he exclaimed.

Wonder Girl could feel the awkward tension in the air, she shifted uncomfortably in her place as she looked down on the floor, trying to avoid Speedy's eye contact. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad exchanged looks.

" You're kidding right?" Speedy asked " You're playing their game? Why! Because you think they play fair! Today was suppose to be THE day" he punched the air in irritation " Step one to becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well sure" said Kid uncertainly " But I thought that step one was the tour of the HQ?"

" Except the Hall isn't the League's HQ! I bet they didn't tell you this is a false front for tourist and pit stop for catching zeta beam tubes to the real thing." The League members looked at each other uncomfortably because of Speedy's knowledge " An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Arrow turned around and was greeted by one of Batman's glares.

" I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make exception?" said Arrow. Batman narrowed his eyes. Arrow frowned " Or not."

" You're not helping your cause here, son" Aquaman stepped forward " Stand down or-"

" Or what!" Interrupted Speedy rudely. " You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" He looked at Arrow. " I'm not even his. I thought that I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy took off his hat and threw it on the ground. He walked towards Wonder Girl, who was shocked by his actions and said: " You're coming with me right?"

Wonder Girl's eyes went wide and she felt that the others were staring at her waiting for her answer, she shook her head slightly. " Clearly not, I'm sorry" she said in a disappointed tone.

Speedy glared at her and said: " I thought that we were in this together, that you agreed with me on this, but I guess not." And with that he stormed passed them. " I guess they're right about you. you're NOT ready."

Wonder Girl sighed and closed her eyes feeling betrayed while Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad watched Speedy walk away. Wonder Girl opened her eyes and looked at Wonder Woman who gave her a grateful look.

As soon as Speedy left the computer beeped. On the screen was Superman. " Superman to the Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire" he said.

Batman approached the computer. "I've had my suspicions on Cadmus. This my present the perfect opportunity to-"

But Batman got interrupted by Zatara " Zatara to the Justice League." Batman looked at the smaller screen that had popped up. " Wotan is planning to blot out the sun, requesting full League response!"

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire" explained Superman. " Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman pressed a button on the computer " All League members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Robin and Kid Flash walked over to our mentors. Batman turned to us. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin started.

Flash, Wonder Woman and Aquaman approached them.

"This is a League mission."

"You're not trained-"

Kid Flash interrupted his mentor. "Since when!"

"I meant that you're not trained to work with this team" said Flash gesturing to Batman, himself, Wonder Woman and Aquaman to emphasize his statement.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now. Stay _put_!" said Batman and he gave an extra glare to Wonder Girl.

Wonder Woman approached Wonder Girl and put her hand on her shoulder. " We'll talk about this later, alright?" said Wonder Woman as Wonder Girl nodded. " But for now you can stay with them"

"Sure." said Wonder Girl.

" See you later then, Frankie." said Wonder Woman and walked away.

Red Tornado stayed behind and looked at them. Seeing that he was the last ones to leave, he turned and the zeta tubes.

Kid Flash furrowed his eyebrows. "When we're ready? How are we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks." He threw his hands up in the air and swung them down quickly in frustration.

Aqualad looked to the side crestfallen. " My mentor, my King. I thought he trusted me" Wonder Girl but a hand on his shoulder to show sympathy.

" Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

" They are definitely hiding something" said Wonder Girl.

Robin sighed " I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

" You're right." said Wonder Girl as she put her hands on her hips. Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

" What is Project Cadmus?" asked Aqualad.

" Don't know" Robin smiled mischievously " but I can find out." Robin turned to the computer and started to hack.

" Uh oh" muttered Wonder Girl.

"Access denied."

"Heh. Wanna bet?" Robin typed some codes and commands. A folder on the screen appeared and opened, revealing characters.

" Woah, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked amazed.

" Let me guess… Same system as the Batcave." said Wonder Girl nonchalantly. Robin responded with a smug smile, and Wonder Girl could have sworn that he saw him wink at her.

The screen blinked ' access denied' until it blinked 'access granted'.

"All right" Robin started " Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is."

"Are there any records?" asked Aqualad.

Robin started to type again. " No. Nothing's coming up."

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate" Robin suggested.

" Solve their case before they do" said Aqualad. " It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice" Robin chuckled. Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes.

Aqualad sighed heavily " But they said stay put."

" For the blotting out the sun mission" Robin reasoned " Not this!"

" Wait. A-are you going to Cadmus?" Kid grabbed Robin's shoulder. "Because if you're going then I'm going" They both both looked at Wonder Girl and Aqualad, and smiled cheekily.

"Just like that? We are a team on a mission?"

" We didn't come for a play date."

They all looked at Wonder Girl. " Well?" said Robin.

" I'm coming but if I get in trouble I'm going to blame on you" said Wonder Girl and pointed at Robin.

Robin laughed and said: "You're acting like you've never been in trouble before."

Wonder Girl smirked and said: "Count me in"

It didn't take long for them to get to Cadmus. Sirens were wailing around the area and cries of voices from the two-story building were heard.

"Stay put! We will get you out!" There was an explosion behind the two scientists.

"Kid go!" Wonder Girl instructed.

Kid Flash immediately headed towards the falling scientist, running up the wall and quickly grabbed them, hefting them onto the roof before scrambling and finally falling until he was able to catch hold of the open window.

"It's what his name. Flash Boy!"

Wonder Girl snorted.

" Kid Flash!" Kid shouted over his shoulder.

"So smooth" Robin said smugly.

"We need a plan" Aqualad looked to the spot where Robin was standing, but he disappeared. Wonder Girl groaned in frustration.

Robin's laugh ecohed around them. Aqualad and Wonder Girl followed the laugh saw Robin flipping his way towards the building, grabbing Kid Flash and helping him up when he landed on the window.

Aqualad and Wonder Girl looked at each other before nodding. Aqualad ran to the two firefighters who was holding the hose " I need to borrow that!" He grabbed his water-bearers and used the water from the hose to create a platform, the platform rose and edged towards the roof where the scientists were. Wonder Girl flew alongside Aqualad until she reached the roof.

" Step aboard, now!"

Wonder Girl took one of the scientists and flew down and put him on the ground, while Aqualad took the other scientist and let the platform go down and jumped onto the window. Wonder Girl flew back up to the window and went inside.

Wonder Girl smacked Robin's head and glared at him. " Thanks for the help" she said bitterly.

Robin rubbed his were she had smacked him and glared at her. " You guys handle it" he said matter of factly as he faced the computer again. " Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic Justice remember?"

"Mhm…" mumbled Wonder Girl before she walked out to where Aqualad was. They looked towards the elevator and saw something strange as the elevator door closed. And Wonder Girl felt dizzy somehow as she groaned, she was about to fall down when Aqualad caught her.

Kid Flash immediately ran to where Wonder Girl and Aqualad was.

" Elevators should be locked down" Kid stated.

" Are you alright?" Aqualad asked.

" Fine just dizzy there was something weird in the elevator that made me feel this way" said Wonder Girl before she straightened up.

Robin caught up to them and looked at the elevator. He ran past Aqualad and pressed the down button on the elevator.

"This is wrong." A holographic screen popped up from Robin's glove.

They approached him to look at the screen too.

"Thought so" Robin muttered. Wonder Girl looked closer to the screen.

" Isn't that a high speed express elevator?" She asked and Robin nodded.

Aqualad shook his head: " But what I and Wonder Girl saw does not belong in a two-story building"

Wonder Girl walked to the elevator doors and pried them open. She looked down inside the elevator, there were numerous of sub floor.

" And that's why they need an express elevator" explained Robin.

Robin shot a hook up to the ceiling on the elevator shaft and slid down the rope. Kid Flash and Aqualad slid down the rope as well while Wonder Girl flew down.

Since her view was blocked by Robin's cape she accidently crashed her head against Robin's head and fell down. Robin caught her by putting an arm around her waist. Wonder Girl blushed.

" I'm at the end of my rope"said Robin .

Wonder Girl and Robin helped Aqualad and Kid Flash and made sure that they didn't fall.

Robin accessed his glove computer. "Bypassing security…There! Go!"

Wonder Girl opened the elevator door that read SL 26. They all walked inside and were greeted by a long hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus…" said Robin.

"I'm so grounded" mumbled Wonder Girl.


End file.
